


Toph needs Katara's help

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Toph needs help with a personal problem, she knows just the water tribe girl to fix it. Smut with light story.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Kudos: 82





	Toph needs Katara's help

“Hey Katara could you help me with something?” Toph asked with an odd shyness to her voice.

“Yeah sure thing.” Katara said slightly surprised and concerned. “What do you need?”

The blind girl led Katara away from camp and over into the woods. She stomped her foot on the ground and made a stone slab emerge. She sat down and twitched her thumbs nervously.

“I uh… need to ask a girl question?”

Katara sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “You can ask me anything, don't worry.”

“Well … I’ve been feeling weird in my-” She waved her hand over her crotch.

“Oh. Like pain or …”

“No but I just kinda want you to check out if you feel comfortable with that.”

Katara was shocked by the request but also flattered that Toph trusted her. “Okay, well go ahead and take your pants off.”

Toph stood up and pulled down her green pants. Katara looked away but then remembered she was blind. Katara took a quick glance at Toph cute ass before she sat back down. Katara walked over and got on her knees in front of Toph.

“Let’s take a look.” She said as she spread the earthbenders legs apart. Katara looked at Toph’s hairless pussy, her eyes studied her perfect lips. Her face reddened when she realized she was staring too long. 

“Everything looks fine to me.”

“Well can you check inside? That's where it feels weird.”

Katara took her fingers and parted Toph’s lips. Heat was coming off of it but Katara didn’t think anything of it. She took one of her finger’s and slid it in. Toph was very wet and Katara finger slid in without issue. Toph’s walls were tightening around her finger as she felt around. Toph’s mouth was slightly open. 

“Toph are you-”

Katara was cut off as the earth around her moved. Rock moved around her ankles pinning her on her knees.

Toph stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. She grinned standing naked before Katara. 

“So listen here sugar queen, your going to fuck me. I know you’ve been sneaking glimpses of me when I’m naked.” Katara was now blushing. “I might be blind but I can feel your body moving.”

Toph sat back down on her stone seat. She grabbed Katara’s face.

“I want you to take those clothes off.”

Katara was shocked. Toph was right she had been looking at her any chance she got. Katara reached around her waist and undid her water tribe dress. It slid over her shoulders and fell to the ground. She pulled her pants down best she could until they were stopped by the earth. She was now only wearing some animal skin panties and some linen wraps she used as a bra.

“All of it Katara.”

Katara slid the panties down and began undoing her makeshift bra. Her tan breasts were perky and her ass was tight. Toph had her feet on the ground and using earth bending studied the shape of Katara’s body.

“Okay here’s the deal, you use that pretty mouth to make me cum and I might return the favor.”

Suddenly Toph grabbed Katara's head and shoved it into her crotch. Toph held her braided ponytail as the submissive Katara began licking her folds. She wrapped the braid around her fist as the water bender’s tongue teased her. Katara had never been so furious and turned on at the same time. She could feel her own pussy getting wetter with every tug on her hair. Toph’s pussy tasted surprisingly sweet, and the more Katara tasted the more she wanted. Her tongue lapped at her labia and would flick her clit. Toph squeezed her own pale petite breast, moaning as the southern water tribe girl ate her out. Katara hands held onto Toph’s thighs (which were more muscular than she had expected) as she sucked her clit. Toph gripped Katara’s hair tighter.

“You're going to make me cum Katara.”

Katara’s blue eyes watched the blind girls spasm as her orgasm built up inside of her. Toph was now laying back against her stone bed, her back arched in the air. More and more fluid was leaking into Katara’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Toph yelled as pleasure flooded through her body. The earth bender spasmed and her toes curled as her clit pulsed with ecstasy. Katara continued licking, enjoying the show and the taste. 

Toph finally let go of the braid which was now barely braided. 

“You're good at that Katara.” She said as the earth dissolved around Katara’s ankles.

Katara stood up and let her pants and panties finally fall past her feet. Toph laid on the stone, her chest rising and falling. A wet puddle dribbled out from her pussy. Katara wiped her mouth and loosened her hair letting it fall around her brown shoulders. She walked over and threw her leg over Toph’s face.

“My turn.” She said shoving her tan pussy on the blind girl’s mouth.

“Mmmmhhmm.” Toph said before giving in.

Toph squeezed Katara’s ass with her hands as her tongue entered her. Katara let out a moan as Toph smacked her butt. Katara moved her hips back and forth her clit bumping up against Toph’s nose. Her walls tightened around the earthbender’s tongue as it teased her insides. She played with her breasts pinching her own nipples as she let out sighs and moans. 

Toph vigorously licked wanting to make Katara cum as hard as she did. This seemed to be working as Katara’s back arched and her ab muscles tightened. 

“Toph.” She moaned. Her orgasm already about to bubble out. 

Toph’s hands were now on Katara’s hips. Katara let go of her breasts and held Toph’s hands. Toph seemed a little shocked but continued eating her out.

“Make me cum. Make me cum Toph.” Katara demanded bucking her hips harder and squeezing her hands. Their fingers were locked together and Katara knew she was getting closer.

“Ahhhh.” She cried as her orgasm crashed through her body. Like a giant ocean wave it hit and sent ripples and other waves throughout her body. Her back arched as she came. She sat there moaning before almost falling back. Her thighs quivered as she unstradled Toph’s face.

She moved over and laid next to her friend. The two girls faced each other. Toph was blushing but grinning.

“I think I did a good job.”

“You did.” Katara answered pulling her into a passionate but sloppy kiss. “Next time you want to do this don’t trick me, just ask.”

“You would have said no and you know it. You needed a little push.”

Katara shook her head but laughed. The two girls laid on the rock cuddling, their bodies pressed up against one another. Their lips met again as their mouths locked together.


End file.
